ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shattered Glass
Shattered Glass ''is a suspense story that takes place after tragedy strikes 15-year-old Erin Goldman, and he's left alone. The ''Shattered Glass ''part is symbolic. There's also tons of foreshadowing. Let's see if you can spot them! Preface- January 20th ''One day, Erin Goldman and his parents was going to the store. He was excited because they were going to have a mini-feast. Unfortunately, a robber broke in, ruining conversion and the bustle of the store. Erin watched in horror as he started robbing everyone, shooting those (besides the humans, children, mothers and fathers holding babies, and pragnant vehicles (??).) who refused to give him the money. Of course, the robber took the valuables from the shot victims. The robber came up to the Goldman family. When Erin's parents refused his order for money, the robber shot and killed Erin's parents! Erin had been looking away, but he could still hear the gunshot. '' Yes, I used the preface as a preface this time. Chapter One- February 8th ''Crash! ''I watch in horror as I drop Mom's favorite glass mug. My mind flashes back to what happened in the store. ''Robbery... shooting... death... ''I shiver and sigh sadly, "I miss Mom and Dad." They were so kind! Aunt Gemma, Mom's sister, refused to take me in because my parents are gone now, and she left me to live on my own after she found out my parents were killed in the robbery. Uncle Kai wanted to take me in, but Aunt Gemma just wanted to leave me here without a guardian of any sort, so here I am, struggling to feed myself. I'm not able to get any help because I'm not 18+ yet. I mean, I could go the Home (Adoption Centre), but I doubt anyone will be willing to support me. I mean, who wants to support a 15-year-old that requires extra care?? I grab 10 dollars, and go to the store and buy a banana and water. One of my friends come by and attempt to pretend-steal my water bottle! I'm guessing he has no idea how important it is for my life. Aaron says, "Come on! Let's have some fun so our parents don't bore us!" I give him a pained look and say, "I have no parents ''to ''bore me out." Aaron stops speeding and says, "Oh." He whispers, "I'm sorry," sympathetically. I cry and say, "They were killed, along with many others, in a robbery at the store while we were shopping for a good amount of food for a mini-feast." He gently pats me on the left side of my hood. I don't think he can imagine losing his parents to a horrific massacre. Here, kids lose their innocence ''really ''fast, about when they're 10 or 11. Aaron takes me to his house and says, "Mom, Dad, this is my friend Erin Goldman!" Mr. and Mrs. Finn say, "Aaron, if you don't take that dirty car out of our house right now, you're grounded!" Aaron says, "But he doesn't have parents! They were murdered in a robbery!" Two toddlers rush toward me, gesturing for me to hold them. I pick up the female baby, and Aaron says, "Elena Ba-nane-a likes you!" I smile at her and say, "I like you too." Then I gently put Elena down and pick up her adorable brother. Aaron says, "Camera Cameron likes you too!" Cameron seems to be enjoying this. However, Mrs. Finn looks furious. She takes Cameron roughly out of my tires, who cries, and she yells, "Daniel!" Soon enough, Mr. Finn comes out. Mrs. Finn shrieks, "This rat was holding my babies!" I watch as he gets closer to me, and I know what's he gonna do. He's going to throw me out of the house. Me and Aaron exchange horrified glances. Mr. Finn picks me up agressively! Chapter Two- February 9th I wake up to Aaron standing idle by me in the front yard. Cameron and Elena are playing Tag. Then, they see that I'm alive. Again, they rush at me to get me to pick them up. Aaron says sadly, "If my parents see you pick up Elena and Cameron... they'll kill you." I say, "No! I don't want to die for ''that!" I look sadly at the two children and say, "Well, I guess I won't be able to be happy. 'Cause apparently, my happiness doesn't matter." I cry and say, "My life is being threatened ''for picking up ''children!" I can't ''believe it!" Cameron starts crying, and so does Elena. I want to pick them up so badly! Aaron says, "I'm sorry. I thought they would accept you, not threaten your life." I say, "These two children... how'd they know I'm not sick?" Aaron replies, "They have the power to tell if someone is sick. Mom and Dad know that Cameron and Elena don't allow someone to pick them up if they're sick. My parents are... prejudiced toward you." I say, "Maybe because they rushed toward me?" Aaron replies, "Possibly? Cameron and Elena don't do that to other people, not even my own parents." I respond, "But ''kill ''me!? That's murder!" Aaron says, "They get jealous very easily. It's kinda childish, if you ask me." Then he says tearfully, "Cameron and Elena will know if my parents kill you. They can sense it. And that will affect them the rest of their lives. That's a con to their power." I say, "Makes sense." Aaron looks at his baby sister, who's having a good time with Cameron. Elena goes up to her brother eagerly and says, "Up!" He picks her up, and she opens and closes her tire toward me. Her innocent brown eyes are filled with hope that I will get to hold her. Aaron whispers something softly into her review mirror. Her huge eyes fill with tears at the mention that I cannot hold her. My own eyes brim with tears. I don't want to break such a young car's heart, but I want to stay alive and keep the babies from being traumatized for life. I say, "I'm sorry, guys, I can't hold you." They speed toward the door and Aaron speeds ahead of them and opens the door for them. They do the "Up" gesture and the parents pick up their toddler-fied counterparts (Otherwise, children). They point at me until Mr. and Mrs. Finn are three feet away from me, making me dreadfully nervous. Only Aaron notices I'm fidgety. They open and close their tiny tires. Mr. and Mrs. Finn head over to me and kick my side three times! (One days' worth of work, February 9th) Chapter Three- Feb. 10th I wake up next morning. Aunt Gemma comes into my room and says, "This is my idiot nephew Erin. He's 15 years old, and a orphan." A unknown male comes in and says, "No, I don't want to take the kid in." I tear up. I'll never have a good family! Aunt Gemma says, "I don't want the little brat living near me! ''Please, ''take him!" The truck replies, "He can support himself!" Then, he leaves. Aunt Gemma says, "I'll be taking over the house and selling mine. It's small, and I don't like small houses." I know what that means. I won't have a home. I'll be homeless. At 15 years old. I plead, "Can I at least take the money? I don't want to die!" Aunt Gemma says, "Listen, Erin! I don't care that you'll die out there, so ''I ''will keep the money!" I yell, "''Please!" Aunt Gemma says, "Fine, I'll kick you out now! Without supplies!" She pushes me to the door, and literally ''throws me out! I look at my phone, and whisper sadly, "It's just you and me now." I say in despair, "Mommy, Daddy, please come back!" Aaron says, "Why aren't you inside? It's cold!" I whisper, "Aunt Gemma kicked me out. So I don't have a home." Aaron says angrily, "Your aunt did ''what!?" I look at my bedroom window and think of the comforters that kept me company. I sigh sadly and shiver. Aaron notices, and he says, "C'mon, let's get you to a warm place." I say, "Great idea. It is so cold right now!" Aaron frowns and says, "It's not cold enough for frostbite, but it's about cold enough to feel it." I did this on February 10th. Continued on February 11th I say, "It feels mighty cold to me." Aaron says, "Umm... that's not good, let's get you to a nice, warm place right now!" I say, "Yeah, I'm freezing." He takes me to the Home, and I think, Finally, I will have a family. ''A young family drives past me, and I watch with sadness. That child looks so happy with mommy and daddy, whereas me... I hardly even smile anymore. I used to smile and laugh alot! I hear the child yell, 'Mommy! Daddy! Let's get a baby!" I look down sadly. I don't even have a sibling, and it's clear that the mommy is pragnant. She probably doesn't need another baby, because of the unborn one. I lay down in a room, its theme blue, and hope someone comes by and adopts me in a reasonable amount of time. I say to myself, "Hopefully I don't have to wait a year." Chapter Four- Two months later I'm crying to myself when a couple drives into the room, and says, "We'll take this one, miss." The owner of the Home says, "Great! He's been waiting a few months for a family, so this is good news!" I say, "Very good news. Now I won't be lonely." They take me to their house, and it's fairly big, a slight bigger than Mom's and Dad's house. I like it! They take me to a renovated attic, and I get a very bad feeling they might often forget about me. That would be very bad, especially since I would be at the risk of accidental neglect. Speaking of the attic, the theme for it is Minecraft lime green. I like it, but blue's better. Well, I definitely prefer a green room next to grass, or even worse, concrete! I look around. They've obviously prepared for a foster kid, primarily a male teen. I like neon green, as it is my second favorite color. As long as it isn't too much of a eyesore, I won't be bothered. Anyways, colors are boring, so I'll write about something else. I haven't said anything about my hobbies, so I'll state it now: I like to write horror stories, draw, play outside, like the average Trucktownian kid, and play board games. I'm not like the kids who spend all day on Roblox and Minecraft, or even Fortnite! How is Fortnite even semi-popular?? All it is is shooting at people, which we have enough of in Trucktown. In real life. So, yeah, I will never play that game. Heck, I lost my parents by a ''shooting ''in the store! Ya think I'm gonna play a game about shooting?? Anyways, enough about hating Fortnite. Let's talk about something else. I decide to write more in my story I'm working on, ''Dark Skies. ''It's a horror, suspense, and sci-fi story about a rocketship whose obviously named Rocket who gets hijaked by evil aliens who plan to kill him. Oh, I forgot to mention his age! He's 16 years old, and is blue, obviously. Where the 'horror' part comes in is that the aliens can turn giant and eat automobiles. Honestly, I don't know why I write about 16-year-olds nearly ending up in a alien's stomach. It's all very bleak (: \). Well, I'm halfway finished, because I've been working on it in Core (Extension), Lunch, and ELA in school, and before living in a house, on smooth concrete while on the streets, and a nightstand in the Home. Because I now live in a home, I'll be writing on the desk and dinner table. Hopefully my adoptive siblings like horror, because I'll be showing ''Dark Skies ''to them. Speaking of creativity, I like to draw action comics to go with the story. Often, the pictures are violent, so they reflect the mood and topic of the page it's representing. Every six pages, I draw a picture concerning the page, adding a visual of what Rocket's facing. If you want to know what I'm writing my stuff on, I'm writing this blog on a blogging site, adding only what's important. I'm writing ''Dark Skies ''in my writing notebook, or as I call it, The Notebook of Creativity. As of April 5th, which is when I'm writing this info, I've got 18 comments, or what this site calls them, BlogMents, most of which are sympathy and empathy comments. So now, we're talking about dates. My birthday is December 18th, so I got a long way to go before my birthday comes along. I'm so excited! Or nervous, depending on whether I'm still in a home or not. Which I seriously hope so. I don't want to end up on the streets again! Too hostile, lots of shooting, which triggers my trauma, and bullies. Continued on February 12th I say, "Well, I best get working on it," obviously speaking of ''Dark Skies. ''One of my foster siblings, who looks to be 12 years old, says, "What ya doing?" I say, "I'm writing my story." Mom comes in and says, "Kaylee, this is your foster brother, Erin." I respond, "Hi," as to be polite. Kaylee says, "What's your story called?" I respond "''Dark Skies" absently, focused on the misadventures of poor Rocket, who has another enemy after him: A black rocketship with orange eyes whose equipped with rockets named Blade Stinger. So yeah, Rocket has a lot on his plate, including 100 vehicle-eating aliens and ''a war-spaceship after him. How'd a 16-year-old get into this mess!? Rocket, who I also forgot to mention his eye color, green, has to dodge aliens' mouths and rockets to avoid dying young. In Blade's view, Rocket's parents killed ''his ''parents, so now he's taking it out on the innocent rocketship who does not deserve to die young. However, Rocket's been trying to tell Blade that his parents did ''not ''kill Blade's, but a certain somebody keeps sending rockets at him! Kaylee says, "Can I read it?" Mom says, "I need to make sure that it has no swearing." I say sheepishly, "Well, my stories are not exactly curse-word free, but when the characters do swear, it's usually the H- and D-word, so very mild swearing. But there's no worse swearing in this one." Mom sighs and says, "Don't put any thoughts in my daughter's mind. You ''will ''be punished!" Kaylee raises her tire to object, but Mom leaves, and the 12-year-old smiles sadly at me. I look down, and Kaylee's neutral expression turns nervous. She whispers, "This is starting to give me ''thoughts... I don't want my mother hurting you!" A dark blue car comes in and says, "I wouldn't mind the dumb foster child ''getting hurt! Haha!" Kaylee angrily narrows her gray eyes, and she puts down the notebook. "Don't make fun of him, Eddy. I ''will ''tell Mom." Eddy says slyly, "I will hurt the kid, badly, even!" Kaylee says, "Eddy... don't do it..." He rushes at me, and all I remember is him smashing into me. Chapter Five- April 6th I wake up in the Hospital. Kaylee looks relieved that I'm okay. Mom looks angry about something. What could she be angry about!? I didn't do anything! Mom says, "Now, you will be punished!!" I say, "For what-" She hits me on my cab! vision swimming cant see (Don't fix) Kaylee's P.O.V. No! He just woke up! I can't believe Mom did that! I watch sadly as everyone leaves, Mom triumphant that she punished Erin. To her, there was nothing wrong with hitting him, just because of a stupid thought. I yell "Help!" to a passing nurse. She comes in the room, seeing the innocent teen unconscious. She gasps "What happened!?" I say "He had just woke up after a day of being unconscious from my brother rushing at him and knocking him out. Then my mom hit him on his cab, causing him to lose consciousness after a few seconds of being awake!" I start crying. "He didn't even have a chance!" The nurse says "Oh, gosh! That's terrible!" Then her expression softens. "Tell ya what: I'll find a nice treat for him to enjoy when he wakes up. Then he'll be all ''better." She pats me lovingly. I smile softly and say "OK!" She hands me a box of brownies. I say happily "Thank you, miss!" She says back "Your welcome!" When Erin wakes up I hand him a brownie, and he feebly accepts it, saying "Thanks." I feel so bad for him! He was unjustly abused! I help him home when he's halfway healed. Mom sees me come in with the brownies and Erin. I hand him the brownies. Mom says, "Give those brownies to me, Erin." He glances down at the gift and whispers "But there gifts!" Mom growls, "I don't care. Give em to me." A tear runs down his hood, and I say "Mom, if he doesn't want to give his gift over to you, he shouldn't have to." Mom angrily says "Fine, Erin will suffer the consequences!" With that, she goes over to him and harshly knocks him out, taking the brownie box out of his limp tires. I stare at her in shock and say angrily "Just because he's the foster child, doesn't mean you can abuse him!" My toddler siblings cry and drive wobbly toward Erin, falling over him. I look down sadly and drive away slowly, saying "If Erin were in a different family, he wouldn't be at risk of abuse." He wakes up three hours later, but is injured and hardly able to drive. It's 8:30, and I hear his weak grunting. I help him to my room, and he collapses onto my carpet. It's pretty sad to watch, because he's only 15, only three years older than me, and yet he's collapsing helplessly onto my carpet, showing how weak he is. The next day Mom says "Time to get up, honey!" Then she looks down, seeing a helpless Erin on the ground. She says angrily "Why is he here, and not on his bed!?" I say "I dragged him in here and he collapsed onto my carpet, and I knew you wouldn't help him, especially at night." She says "Well, if he ends up in your room again, I will make sure he gets punished!" I yell "And by punished, you mean knocking him out over nothing!" She yells "GO TO SCHOOL!!!" That wakes up Erin, and I watch sadly as Erin's pushed out the door, hardly able to drive. Mom yells "Go faster, Erin!" He says, his words barely above a whisper, "I can't, mom!" She doesn't greet him goodbye like she did with the other kids. She also gave us lunch money, but skipped Erin, even though he obviously needs the nutrition. I don't need it, so I give the money to Erin. He says "Thank you." Then he says "I feel downright neglected by them. They ignore me when I'm trying to talk to them, they give me no money, and worst, I spend all my time unconscious!" I say "You need a better family. Where your not being hurt for dumb reasons. Where your not being ignored. Where your not being given no lunch money." He says sadly "I know there feeding me, and giving me a proper room, but I'm not being given what I need most: Love. I need love, not just the essiels for staying alive!" Then he adds darkly: "There not keeping me alive very well." I agree. My parents are treating him like crap! There eventually gonna kill him if they keep this up! I watch sorrowfully as tears run down his hood. A few of my own tears are running down as I think of how badly he's treated. Mom not punishing Eddy for injuring Erin... mom knocking out him as soon as he woke up... she injuring him for brownies... not giving him lunch money... and not saying "Bye!" to him. Yup, there cruel. I see the school up ahead, and Erin sorrowfully waves to me, indicating loneliness (Look it up on Google or any other search engine, please. That's my assignment to you guys). It's so sad! I'm the only one to actually love him, besides the babies and my sister! He silently leaves the middle/high school entrance and goes to the high school. I go over to meet my friend, and tell her what's going on with Erin. She opens her grille in shock at what Erin experiences on a daily basis. Chapter Six- Back to Erin (Continued Feb. 13th) It's two days before Valentines' Day, and yet I still don't experience any love. Oh, I can't wait for Valentines' Day (Sarcasm)! I whisper sadly, "I'll never be treated good." Kaylee is the only one to actually care and spend time with me. Even her sister doesn't spend time with me! She still loves me, but I still feel extremely lonely. Though I don't know why my foster parents don't love me, but all my foster siblings besides Edward do! Why do they punish me harshly for stupid reasons?? I'm not a stuffed animal to abuse! I think they'll just downright kill me if I have to defend myself against Edward! My teacher yells, "Pay attention to the lesson, Erin!" Some of the kids laugh at me, and I look down as two tears course down my hood. A kid next to me says, "The teacher says pay attention! You don't know how to listen, do you!?" 30 minutes later, I fall into the comforting realm of sleep. Another 30 minutes later I wake to my teacher yelling at me like crazy, and I say, "I didn't get much sleep last night. I was laying on a floor, long story." She says, "When you say 'Long story', it usually means something bad happened. Tell me what it was this time." I answer, "I'm pretty sure I was knocked out, my mind is fuzzy at that bit. I remember someone yelling at me over a baked treat of some kind. My foster sister, Kaylee, helped me up the ramp when I woke up, me being too weak to do it by myself. She helped me into her room, and I didn't get to sleep until 11:00, but woke up at 8:40 due to yelling." Mrs. Earon frowns and says, "That's painful." She asks with concern, "Who were you knocked out by?" I say, "It's not exactly clear, but one of the parents. I remember a adult-size car knocking me out with their springs to the side of my cab." The teacher says, "You're being badly abused. You best tell CPS (Child Protection Services) about this, and show them what your foster parents are doing to you." I say, "'Kay, Mrs. Earon. I'll do that." She says, "I'll call as well." She goes over to the phone, and calls CPS. "Hello, I have a 15-year-old student who's being knocked out as punishment in the foster home he's in. His name is Erin Goldman." The person on the other side says, "Oh, gosh! If Erin's on the other side, put him on the line!" Mrs. Earon hands me the phone. The woman asks, "What are the reasons they're punishing you?" I say, "They're knocking me out for dumb reasons like something to do with a thought, and not giving baked goods that were gifts to me." I glance at Mrs. Earon's front, and it's a expression of shock and horror. The woman says, "That's terrible! They're hurting you that badly for reasons that dumb!? What else do they do that would be labeled abuse or neglect?" I answer, "They ignore and tell me 'Shut up!' at dinnertime when I'm trying to socialize with someone. And also don't give me lunch money, even though I need the food for strength. Another time, when I was sick, I told them I was sick and all they did was..." The woman asks gently, "What?" I continue, "...Told me to leave their room, and when I asked for medicine, Dad just tossed me out of the room, leaving me without any care. I pleaded for them to do something into the door, but they just told me to shut up and leave." She says, "We'll give you a better family, I promise." She hangs up, and a feel a little better about the future. I smile softly and head to Lunch. After Lunch I leave and wave bye to Aaron. That painful lonely feeling has returned. I'm so lonely! He says, "See you after school, friend!" I murmur, "You too." Continued Feb. 14th (Happy Valentines' Day!) Then I realize after seeing him after school, I have to return to my foster family. I think sadly, Time to return to a world of horrid abuse. ''Aaron has left, and a bunch of bullies start punching me! They threaten to kill me if I fight back, and I say, "But I'm already being-" They yell, "We don't care, ''foster kid! Your life doesn't matter!" One of the bullies even suggest beating me to death! A painful 30 mins later evrything turns blak. At 8:38-10:47 PM Kaylee is the only one here, and she says sadly, "When we found out you were horribly bullied, me, my sister, and baby siblings cried. The others, Mom, Dad, and Eddy, just laughed at you when they found out you were hospitalized." I say, "Mom and Dad don't care a bit about me. They're just feeding me to keep me alive!" Kaylee says, "I heard them chatting about giving you the 'ultimate punishment'. I'm so afraid they're gonna kill you!" Just then, the parents enter the room. They pick me off the stretcher and throw me to the ground! They also take my phone, and throw it at my side, shattering it into pieces, the parts of the screen piercing my side! They yell, "WHY DID YOU CALL CPS!?" I weakly say, "I had no choice if I'm to stay alive!" They say, "You want ''us to open the window and throw you out of it? 'Cause we will!" I whisper, "You guys are abusing me. What else am I supposed to do?" Kaylee looks terrified, and I can't blame her. They say, "There's a openable window right there..." I plead, "Don't throw me out of it! Please!" They open it partially, and I know they're waiting for a answer. I answer, "I called CPS because you are abusing me, and I want a different family that ''won't ''abuse me!" They carry me toward the window, and say, "You ''won't ''get a new family. 'Cause you'll be ''dead! Hahaha!" I cry and yell, "Someone help me!" Kaylee says, "Mom, Dad! Please don't kill him!" A police officer breaks into the room, and says, "Put the kid down!" He aims a gun at them, and I may or may not have freaked out when they made me the target. They smile slyly and say, "You'll end up killing a young and innocent car if you shoot. And we will not care." The police officer growls, "Put. Him. Down." They scowl and say, "D***, he didn't shoot Erin." The officer says, "I would not kill a innocent kid. I'm not cruel!" Mom and Dad throw me at the wall beneath the window. I gasp in pain. He arrests them for abuse and attempted murder. After putting them in jail, he visits me, expressing major concern. He asks, "Who are they?" I answer, "My foster parents," and then I cry. Shock and mild horror replaces his concerned expression. "They were going to throw you out of the freakin' window!" I feel two tears run down my hood and he pats the side of my hood. He whispers, "Where's your biological parents?" obviously not wanting ask the question. I answer in a quiet whisper, "They died in a shootout." More tears run down my hood. He asks, "Do you have foster siblings?" I respond, "Yes, but one of them hate me." Kaylee seems to catch what's going on, and hugs and kisses me on the right side of my hood. I hug her back. The officer takes his tires in my left one and asks me to lead him to the house. Kaylee comes too, taking my right tire as well. I say goodbye to Caitlyn, Kaylee's slightly younger sister, and the two toddlers, Mia and Steven. I hold each toddler for eight minutes. Then, I say my final goodbyes, relieved to leave this abusive household. I hope the next kid to be adopted into the Celler household doesn't face what I did. Also, they got a babysitter, if you're wondering. Chapter Seven- Feb. 14th, Feb. 21st Hey again! We're making Valentines' Day cards for the people (Now a generic term) here! I draw a house with four cars inside. It's not much, but they're all waving. I drew a red outline of a house, with separation for the roof, and also drew four friendly-looking cars. Two are big, and another two are small. After we're all done with them, we give them to the intended recipient, and all of us end up with 99 valentines. That night, I dream of the officer that saved me from death adopting me. I doubt it's ever going to happen, though. February 21st I hear a familiar voice chatting with the Mother (Foster care owner). I also hear my name. Is it... the police officer I dreamed about a week ago? Just like that, he enters my room, saying, "Hi, Erin." I hug him and say, "Thank you!" He pats me, and says, "I can't wait for you to meet my wife and children. Soon you'll be one of the children. Maybe not biological, but... it's better than nothing." I grin widely, and say, "A-greed!" Then, he asks with a wink, "What's your favorite color?" I answer eagerly, "Blue!" When the adoption process is over, we head to my new home. He points out a very young police car. "That's my son, A.J., and over here," he points out a slightly older civilian car, "is my daughter Bella." He grins widely and goes up-ramp, and goes into a pretty olive green, like Bella, room, pointing out a young teen on her phone. "She's my foster daughter Samantha." His smile morphs into a sad one. "She's been bounced in between foster homes, and has had her fair share of abuse as well." Samantha notices me, and says, "Hey, what's your name?" I answer, "Erin Goldman. I'm 15 years old, and my birthday is December 18th." She says, "I'm 14 years old, and- Wait, did you say your last name is Goldman?" I say flatly, "Yeah, why?" She says in bewilderment, "That's my ''surname!" She has a amazed smile playing on her grille. "Do you think... that we're... siblings?" Her smile gets wider. I say, "I think so." Dad says, "'Siblings are reunited after 14 years'''." We hug each other, happy. He shows me my room, without any decor, but I expect to see some soon. Authors' Notes Hey, this is Sisi. I know this story was very sad, but how'd you think of the ending? I ''really ''like how it ended, seeming how; * Erin got a good family in the end; * And he was reunited with his lost sister. Samantha wasn't hinted at all, because I only thought of it today. BTW, I'm writing this on Valentines' Day, Feb. 14th. Happy Valentines' Day! I feel like I should've mentioned Aaron more, but it was centered on a foster kid, so... Well, he wasn't mentioned as much as I should've put. I will dedicate this story to all foster kids out there, because what Erin went through happens in real-life! This is serious! Our Earth is not what it used to be! To all foster kids reading this, may I wish you to find a good family to stay with, like Erin did in the end. And if you get reunited with a lost sibling, don't be afraid to say "Hi!" and give them a hug and a kiss. Have a good morning, afternoon, evening, or night, everyone! See you later!